


pretty boy

by floweraesthetic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweraesthetic/pseuds/floweraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank needed some attention, so he decided to go to a strip club one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm floweraesthetic, but just call me Aya. This is my very first work posted on any website basically, so I'm very nervous- Please don't be rude, but constructive criticism is always welcome. :) Thank you! <3

_\- pretty boy -_

Frank sighed to himself, picking his drink up and taking a sip from it while he stared at his bedroom wall. He lost his boyfriend a few days ago when he found out his female classmate that he barely knew fucked him behind the teacher’s desk. He cringed hard just thinking about it. It left him feeling confused, disgusted, and hurt and the same time. After he dumped his cheating boyfriend, he’s been needing more attention than usual. Sure, he’d masturbate to hardcore gay porn sometimes, but tonight wasn’t enough. He needed something more.

The problem is that he doesn’t fucking know what he wants.

He set his drink down on his desk and stood up, wearing his jacket and his red Converse shoes. He proceeded to head out the door and walk down the streets. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn’t really give a shit in his current condition. The streets started to get darker for a few minutes but as he kept walking, he started seeing neon signs and started hearing music from both sides of the street. He kept walking and stopped by a strip club. He held his breath for a few moments before finally entering.

He was hit in the face by the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes in the air. He coughed a few times before stumbling to an older man who worked in the club. Frank wasn’t very tall, so seeing this person’s height slightly scared him. The man chuckled at him, his eyebrow raising.

“Welcome, kid. You have two options,” he played with the cigarette between his fingers while he stared at Frank which made him feel uncomfortable. “You can either stay with those assholes over there and throw your money at the girl working on the pole, or you can have your own private room and have anything you want done to you. Just choose how long you want to stay in there and pay for it then you’re good to go.”

Frank’s eyes lit up at the second option, the man in front getting the hint. He chuckled and wrote it down, looking at him afterwards. “How long do you want to be in there? I can tell it’s your first time, so I’m considering giving you a really good one,” he played with two keys in his hand, eyeing Frank.

“Uh, maybe... an hour. I’ve been going through something pretty rough,” he laughed softly, feeling awkward.

“Alright. I understand. Male or female?” He wrote something down again on the crumpled paper. Frank swallowed and looked at the ground and managed to answer. “Male.” The man unexpectedly put his hand on his shoulder, making Frank flinch.

“It’s okay, I don’t judge. I’m giving you one of our best performers. His name’s Gerard. Watch out, he’s pretty kinky,” he handed him a pair of keys after Frank paid and gestured down the hallway. “Continue to room 7. He’s waiting for you already.”

Frank took the keys and thanked the man, walking down the dark hallway. He heard a few obscene moans from some rooms, making him breathe heavily. Oh god, was he really ready for all of this? He unlocked the door and walked in, locking the door behind him. The room was covered with a red color coming from a light in the ceiling. He sat down, seeing the black curtain in front of him shift slightly. He heard a giggle that was high-pitched and feminine, wondering if he entered the wrong room. What he saw when the curtain finally opened was fucking unbelievable.

A red-haired man in a black corset and black lace panties walked out, looking down with his arms in front of him, feigning innocence. He was wearing black thigh-high stockings with red garter belts and bright red lace-up boots. Holy shit. Gerard walked to him in little steps, letting out a few squeaks now and then just to fuck with Frank. When he finally stood in front of him, he looked at him with the most beautiful eyes Frank has ever seen in his entire life. He was wearing jet black eyeliner with mascara that made it seem longer than it really is. He giggled a few times before wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck, putting his right foot on the couch beside Frank’s thigh. Fuck, he’s too close, he can see _everything_.

Gerard licked his lips and ran his hand through his lightning red hair, playing with his garter belt before letting go and letting his hands slide their way up his body while he swayed his hips in a hypnotizing way. He let a few shaky breaths out, teasing the man with a growing problem in front of him. He turned around and leaned over, giving Frank a full view of his ass. It was fucking perfect. He couldn’t believe how flawless this man was. It was honestly freaking him out.

He started to undo his corset while staring at Frank hungrily like he wanted to swallow him _whole_. As soon as he finished, he threw it on the floor, exposing his pale chest. Frank exhaled, wanting to touch him. He balled his hands into fists and kept watching him. Gerard let out soft moans when his hands trailed down his body, his black lace panties showing how aroused he was getting. His lust-filled eyes stared back at Frank, telling him to come nearer. Frank leaned forward, watching him closely. Gerard started to remove his boots and threw them on the floor beside his corset. He bit his lip and straddled the man, his legs resting on the opposite side of Frank’s. He felt his erection on his own, making his breaths come in heavy forms. He started to move up, rubbing them together.

“Frankie,” Gerard breathily moaned, making him groan and buck his hips up. “Frankie, oh God, you’re so big. I can fucking feel you through your jeans.”

Gerard got off and kneeled in front of him. He started unzipping his fly with his teeth, his eyes never leaving Frank’s face. He unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled them off. Frank’s breath hitched when Gerard started mouthing him through his boxers. It was so dirty to look at but he just couldn’t stop himself. He threw his head back, moaning Gerard’s name as he did.

“Only 20 minutes have passed, relax, sweetheart,” Gerard smirked and pulled his boxers down. His eyes widened and a huge smile was on his face. “Y-You’re bigger than I thought.” He stuttered, staring. Frank watched him with half-lidded eyes as his face got closer.

Before he knew it, Gerard was swallowing him whole. The sudden warmth made his hips buck up and earn a loud moan from Frank. Gerard moaned around him, his tongue swirling around the tip that’s already leaking pre-cum. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, making Frank moan a little too loud and groan a lot.

“Mmm, Gerard—” He was cut off by his own moan when Gerard pulled him out of his mouth and licked the side of his cock _too slowly_. They were running out of time and they both knew it. He was too close to cumming if he kept staring at him with those fucking eyes. He stood up which surprised Gerard and he ordered him to sit on his own ass. He started giggling and palming himself through his black lace panties.

Frank tried to touch him, but he slapped his hand away and giggled. He shook his head and continued to touch himself. “No touching,” he mouthed to him. He tilted his head and started to rub the tip of his cock with his thumb. He moaned loudly, his mouth forming an obscene ‘o’. He was staining his panties, so he decided to remove it. He lifted his legs up in the air and removed it slowly, revealing his whole lower body. Frank couldn’t do anything but stare because _oh God_ was he perfect. He just wanted to fuck him until he was nothing but a sobbing, moaning mess. That’s what he wanted. That’s what they both wanted.

Gerard spread his legs and started touching himself again, stroking his cock in front of Frank. His eyes fluttered shut as he heard Frank groan and whisper an ‘oh God’. He moaned louder, his hips bucking up once in a while. He was whispering his name under his breath, imagining his hands were Frank’s. He told Frank he couldn’t touch him but that was gonna end soon. He opened his eyes and smirked at Frank before whispering something that made Frank turn into a fucking animal.

“Go ahead and fuck me, pretty boy.”

Frank wrapped Gerard’s legs around his waist and started to enter Gerard. He felt the warmth around his cock as he went deeper. Gerard cried out, the pleasure taking over him. He fucking prepared himself while he was sucking his dick. This is insane. Frank started moving, watching Gerard the whole time as his red hair clung onto his sweat-covered face. His hair matched the bright red light that darkened slightly. Frank’s hands were beside Gerard’s pretty face. So fucking perfect. The pleasure made Gerard’s eyes roll back. He needed this for so long. Frank kept thrusting into him until he heard Gerard scream his name and his eyes shot open.

“Right there, Frankie—  _oh fuck,_ ” Gerard’s mouth was wide open and he was fucking screaming his name when Frank mercilessly abused his prostate. Frank was grunting and fucking him on the floor like an animal. Gerard’s hand was stroking himself while the other one was around Frank’s neck. Gerard is desperately trying to hold his moans back but it’s just spilling out and it’s music to Frank’s ears. Gerard moved closer to Frank’s ear and whispered his name over and over again until he lost all his strength and laid on his back. He was looking up at Frank with pleading eyes and he was fucking _begging to ruin him_.

“Use me, Frank! Fuck me so hard that I can’t walk for days. I can’t fucking take it anymore, Frank. I want to be so fucking _wrecked_ ,” Gerard was actually crying, sobbing and was dead serious about what he was saying. His eyeliner was smudged and the mascara ran down his cheeks. Despite that, he was still beautiful in Frank’s eyes. Nothing will change that.

Frank exhaled and kissed him. “You’re so fucking perfect. God, I’m so in love with you,” Frank was slamming into his prostate and picked his speed up with every single thrust. Gerard’s eyes rolled back and screamed, cumming so hard that he forgot his own name for a few seconds. His stomach was covered with white spurts of his cum. Frank with a long, deep growl as Gerard felt hot liquid spill inside of his oversensitive ass. Frank pulled out and Gerard sat up, grabbing his sensitive cock and licking it clean. He almost came again just at the sight, but he wouldn't do that without his consent. Maybe next time. Frank cleaned him off and sat beside him.

“I love you so much,” he faced Gerard and smiled at him, the red-haired man returning it and whispering an ‘I love you too’ back. Gerard leaned in for a kiss and they just kissed for the few remaining minutes. When a buzzing noise broke the silence, Gerard frowned slightly but kissed Frank’s nose for the last time. As Frank got changed and was about to leave, Gerard waved and winked at him, making Frank blush a little. He wonders what happened to the beast that was in action earlier.

He thanked the guy who got him with Gerard and proceeded to walk back to his apartment. When he finally got home, he felt a paper in his back pocket. He pulled it out and read what was written on it messily.

_Hi, sweetheart. If you wanna come back next time, I’ll be doing it for free if you want._  
_Here’s the address of the club. Also my number so you can call me anytime. <3_

Written below it is an address and a number with a heart and a name next to it. He smiled to himself and kept the paper in his wallet. Way. Gerard Way. He's going to call soon. Very soon.

And he’s definitely going back there. Just for Gerard.

\- end -


End file.
